


The Book

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-11
Updated: 2002-10-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: One little book can lead into so much trouble.





	The Book

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Thanks for the ladies at BIC for helping me come up with synonyms for *ahem* appropriate words. And, uh, thanks to the U.S. Government for inspiring this story. Really.

  
Author's notes: Thanks for the ladies at BIC for helping me come up with synonyms for *ahem* appropriate words. And, uh, thanks to the U.S. Government for inspiring this story. Really.  


* * *

The Book

### The Book

#### by Starblade

Date Archived: 10/11/02  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/starblade10  
Status: Complete  
Category: Angst, Established 'ship, Slash, PWP  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Maj. Paul Davis     Daniel/Paul         
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: a little one for The Light  
Permission to archive: Area52, anyone else, just ask!  
Series: not part of a series  
Notes: Thanks for the ladies at BIC for helping me come up with synonyms for *ahem* appropriate words. And, uh, thanks to the U.S. Government for inspiring this story. Really.  
Warnings: Some graphic male sex  
Disclaimer: The characters and situations of Stargate: SG-1 belong to   
MGM and lots of other people. I make no claim of ownership and I make   
no money from this.   
  
Summary: One little book can lead into so much trouble.

* * *

Dr. Daniel Jackson, archeologist to the stars, and secret lover to one Major Paul Davis, rolled over in bed, sniffling. Once again his sinuses were keeping him from sleep. Hopefully he wasn't keeping Paul awake. 

Daniel turned to his lover, who was sitting up and reading in bed. Well, that answered that question. He glimpsed at the title in the soft light of his bedroom lamp: "DAU Program Managers Tool Kit." 

"Paul?" he asked sweetly, "WHAT are you reading? 

"Hmmm?" Paul turned a page absently. "Oh, it's a summary on defense acquisition policies and managerial skills." 

"Sounds like fun." Daniel laughed and snuggled deeper into the covers. 

"Well, some of it is..." His lover didn't take his eyes from the little book, smaller than a paper back, and slimmer than one of Sam's reports. 

"Really..." 

"Yeah, like," and here Paul began to read from the manual, "Never open a can of worms unless you want to go fishing...People are smarter than they look; listen to them... those who believe it cannot be done will you please get out of the way of those who are busy doing it....forgiveness is easier to obtain than permission..." 

Daniel began to snicker. "Ok, we clearly have to get that for the SGC. I know some people who would appreciate advice like that." 

"Yeah, but if you mention the fishing one to Colonel O'Neill, he might actually want to take you up on that," Paul grimaced, closing the book and placing it on the night table. 

"I can't believe you're jealous of him. You know our relationship's not like that, at all!" Daniel curled against the younger man, running one hand down his muscular torso. He loved touching Paul, feeling for himself the strength that was carefully concealed underneath the politician's formal uniform. 

Paul caught the wandering hand, and brought it to his lips. He began to kiss the knuckles gently, moving to suckle on each fingertip. Daniel shuddered in his arms. "Paul..." 

"Shh, let me love you. I have to go back to D.C tomorrow." Paul moved his attention to Daniel's wrist, sucking hungrily at the pulse there. 

"I swear, you make that so hot," Daniel admitted, growing more aroused under the attention. He wanted to feel the suction of that mouth on other parts of his body, not just his wrist. 

Paul rolled them over, so he was on top, pressing his body full length against the linguist's. He pulled Daniel's hands over his head, holding onto both wrists with one hand. With the other, he reached down to remove the boxer shorts Daniel had put on before they went to sleep. "I swear, Dan," he murmured, his mouth moving down Daniel's neck, and grazing over the older man's nipples as he worked, "I don't know why you bother!" 

Daniel laughed, kicking off the shorts which had bunched around his ankles. "Gives you something to unwrap!" 

The Major sat up, so that he was straddling his lover, which his knees on either side of Daniel's hips. Every time he leaned down to kiss the linguist, his hardening cock brushed the older man's hardness. Daniel moaned and writhed under him, his wrists still trapped above his head. "You're so sensitive," Paul teased, taking his time to pleasure Daniel, teasing him by biting his rosy nipples, which were already sore and hard from the attention. "Are you still loose for me?" his voice turned deep. 

Daniel arched his back, trying to achieve friction against his straining erection. Paul was driving him crazy, not giving him what he so desperately needed. He knew, however, that when he finally got what he wanted, it would be so good. 

Paul fidgeted under his pillow, grabbing the nearly empty tube of lubrication. He slid back on Daniel's legs, parting the older man's thighs gently. With a careful finger, he carefully reached under Daniel's scrotum to test his opening. Though it was still slick from their earlier hurried coupling against Daniel's front door, he figured it couldn't hurt to add just a bit more. More lube was good lube. 

Daniel moaned as his lover found his prostate and massaged it gently. "If you keep doing that!" he hissed, though Paul kept looking down at him with a mischievous grin. 

"Maybe I want you to come," Paul hissed, pulling his hand away and lifting Daniel's legs so they were over his shoulders. "Maybe I want to see you bite your lip, and throw your head back. Maybe I want to paint myself with your cream as I fuck you." 

"Dammit Paul!" Daniel gasped. Paul was hovering at his entrance, probing him with his hard and weeping cock but not penetrating quite yet. 

"Do you want this, Daniel, do you?" Paul pushed in, just a bit, so the head of his penis cleared the tight ring. 

"Fuck me, Paul, please!" Daniel gripped the pillow behind his head, his hands still in the position Paul had left them. He didn't have permission to move them, and could not brace himself to thrust upwards. His body was in Paul's hands now. 

"All you had to do," Paul grunted, sliding home, "was ask." 

"Oh," Daniel gasped, beyond coherency now, completely focused on Paul's fucking. He would feel alternately full, then empty, each pass coming so close to where he needed it so bad. He was ready to sob, to plead for Paul to thrust harder, faster, deeper. 

Paul's fingers bit into his hips, as the major worked him, his breath coming in short quick gasps. "Come on, Danny, come from this," he murmured, rising up on his knees to get better purchase, ramming himself into the prone man. 

There it was, Paul hitting just the place Daniel needed, so good! And now he could come, shooting his wad over himself and Paul in an explosive orgasm. He looked up to see Paul touch a finger to the viscous fluid, and then taste it. Daniel shuddered, still helpless as Paul resumed his pounding. "So, close..." he gasped, stilling and emptying himself into the linguist before letting himself tumble onto Daniel's body. 

"Paul," Daniel sighed, finally moving his aching and cramped arms to run his fingers through the Major's tousled and sweaty hair. Paul shifted slightly, keeping his face buried in Daniel's chest, falling asleep in his lover's arms. 

* * *

The shrill beeping startled Daniel out of a sound sleep. He sat up, looking for the vicious phone that interrupted his precious sleep. 

"It's mine, Dan," Paul mumbled, rolling out of bed. For a minute, while his brain was still fuddled by sleep, Daniel had forgotten he had someone else in his bed. Paul retrieved his cell phone from his jacket, which was across the room. Daniel rolled over and checked the clock on his bedside table. 5:30 am. Ouch. 

Paul sat back on the bed, resting his hand on Daniel's back. "I need to go back to the mountain. So I'm going to go back to the motel and grab my things first. I'll probably leave straight from the SGC for the airport. See you there?" 

Daniel grumbled, he hated when things got in the way of his time with Paul. They got to see so little of each other as it was. "Ok," he capitulated as Paul leaned down for a kiss. 

Then Daniel burrowed into his pillow and drifted back into sleep. 

* * *

"Hey, Danny, rise and shine!" 

What the fuck? Daniel thought sleepily, how could that be...? He opened his eyes and realized he was staring at one Colonel Jack O'Neill. "Jack? What the fuck are you doing here?" he gasped. 

Jack cocked his head to one side, and grinned. "What, am I interrupting anything? Something more important than this mornings briefing?" 

"Fuck," Daniel murmured again, falling back into the bed. "What time is it?" 

"0930," Jack replied. "We waited a half-hour before I decided to see what the hell happened." 

Daniel shuddered, remembering the last time Jack had decided to check up on him. He was grateful his friend had been there to keep him from killing himself. So much so he decided he could ignore this invasion of privacy. Crap, the room must stink of sex. He was glad Paul had left when he did, no telling what Jack would have done had he found his archeologist in bed with another man. 

"Sorry Jack, I just overslept," Daniel sat up. "I'm fine now, I'll be at work soon, so if you could..." he gestured with one hand, hopefully Jack would get the idea and leave his bedroom. 

Jack just straightened up, and began to pace around the younger man's bedroom, as if captivated by the various artifacts and knickknacks cluttering the room. "I'll just hang around till you get ready. Want coffee or something?" 

"Jack!" Daniel protested, pulling the covers of his bed around him as he made his way to the bathroom. "Don't touch anything!" 

"Fine, fine!" Jack continued his perusal as Daniel slammed the bathroom door loudly. He paused at the end table on the other side of Daniel's bed. Interesting reading material Daniel had there, he thought, picking up the tiny book. When did Danny start reading Air Force manuals? He thumbed through it and snickered, "Never open a can of worms unless you want to go fishing, heh." Then his eyes fell on the title page and he frowned. He pocketed the book thoughtfully and left the bedroom. 

* * *

Paul fiddled through his brief case, pulling out various sheets of paper and his day planner. He grabbed at the few pencils at the bottom along with his notebook. Finally, he gave up, dropping the entire mess on the conference room table. He had an hour before he had to leave Cheyenne Mountain for the airport, and he'd rather spend that time with Daniel than looking for a silly book. 

"Major Davis," a deep voice called from the doorway. 

Paul looked up from his mess. "Colonel O'Neill." Great, just who he wanted to see. No matter what Daniel said, he couldn't shake the feeling that this man wanted something from his lover. 

"Can I see you in my office? Only take a minute." O'Neill leaned nonchalantly against the wall, his gaze intent on the younger man. 

"Of course, sir," Paul stood and stuffed his supplies and papers back into his case. He followed O'Neill out of the conference room. Fortunately, the office wasn't too far away, so they didn't have to make awkward conversation in the elevator for too long. 

Finally, they reached the place, and O'Neill closed and locked the door ominously. That did not bode well. "What can I do for you, Colonel?" He remained standing across from the Colonel's desk, hoping not to prolong this. His briefcase he leaned against the desk, still within reach. 

Jack made his way over to his desk and picked up something. He turned it around to show the Major the slim DAU volume. "Does this belong to you, Major?" 

Paul smiled hesitantly, there it was! He couldn't remember where he left the book. Maybe he had dropped it in the briefing room earlier, which was the only way Colonel O'Neill could have gotten a hold of it. "It might be mine, sir, I misplaced my copy," he said. 

Jack opened the front cover, showing where the initials PD were penciled onto the front page. So it was his. "Thank you sir," Paul held out a hand to take the book. 

To his surprise, Colonel O'Neill leaned back in his chair, taking the book out of his grasp. "Any idea on why I found this book in Daniel Jackson's bedroom this morning?" 

Davis went completely pale at Jack's comment. He stilled; pulling back the hand that was reaching out for the book to rest at his side. There was a brief awkward silence before he finally offered, "Of course, I must have lent it to Dr. Jackson. I had forgotten..." 

"You know," and here Jack began thumbing through the book absently. "Daniel's very particular on what side of the bed he sleeps. Something to do with his sinuses and sleeping on his side. So, you see, he tends to favor the right side. And it would be odd that I found this book on the left side of the bed, don't you think?" 

"I think that we should not be having this conversation," Paul said softly, his eyes narrowing slightly. It was only by strength of will that kept him from clenching his hands into fists. 

"I just want to know what the hell do you think you're doing with my archeologist," Jack answered, equally softly. 

Paul discarded several responses, the first and foremost of them demanding to know what the hell Jack was doing in Daniel's bedroom this morning. Instead he merely said, "I really can't answer that." 

"Dammit, Major!" Jack stood and slammed his fists onto the desk. "I order you to..." 

"You can't do that!" Paul protested, cutting off whatever O'Neill was about to demand. "It's against policy and you know it!" 

"Not if I know a breach of policy is occurring," Jack countered. 

Paul decided to switch tactics. "What do you think Dr. Jackson will do when he finds out you are harassing me because of your own attraction to him?" he hissed. 

"You have no proof of that, major," O'Neill snapped. 

"Neither do you, Colonel," Paul bit out, reaching down to grab his brief case before turning and striding out the door. He trembled with anger as he made his way through the halls of the SGC. And the worst of it was that Colonel O'Neill was only confirming what Paul had feared most. The older man did harbor some possessive feelings towards one Daniel Jackson. But Daniel was already spoken for. As he walked, he realized he left the book in O'Neill's office. Damn, he could not go back for it. 

The door to Daniel's office was ajar, but he still knocked before he pushed it open. "Daniel?" he poked his head in. 

"Paul!" The linguist looked up from his work and smiled. "I was afraid I missed you." 

Paul did not meet his eyes, and looked away, "I was held up in the budget meeting, and, well, something else came up." He did not enter the office, so conscious now of the cameras that twinkled in every corner of every room. 

Daniel stood up, dropping his pencil. Something was clearly wrong, Paul radiated tension all along his frame. The hand that clenched his briefcase was so tight his knuckles were turning white. "Paul?" he asked hesitantly. 

He just shook his head, as if to say `not here'. "I have to be getting to the airport..." 

Daniel glanced at the clock. "And you'll be late if you wait for a car. Why don't I drive you?" 

Paul finally cracked a smile, "Why, thank you Dr. Jackson, that's kind of you. I'll just need to pick up my suitcase from the VIP room..." 

* * *

They were well on their way before Paul began to speak. He stared out the window, watching the scenery speed by as Daniel drove. "Daniel, how does Colonel O'Neill know what side of the bed you sleep on?" 

"What?" Whatever Daniel had been expecting, this had not been it. "I don't know. We've spent the nights at each other's houses before; we share a tent on missions. I can't really breathe if I sleep on the left side, it's quirky, I guess. It's not a secret, really." 

Paul tore himself away from the window to watch Daniel's face as he spoke. "And what was he doing in your bedroom this morning?" 

Daniel flushed slightly, though he wasn't sure why exactly. "I was late this morning, he came to check up....Wait, how did you know that?" 

"He found my book in your bedroom," Paul said sullenly, leaning back into the seat as he ran a shaky hand through his dark hair. "Of course he had to have a chat with me about it." 

"Fuck," Daniel whispered, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "Bastard. How dare he?" 

"Dan," Paul said softly. "We have to be careful." 

"I know," Daniel whispered. 

"That means you can't go and tell him off, no matter how much you want to." 

Daniel snorted at that. Paul knew him so well sometimes. He swung the car into the airport parking lot and began scouting for a spot. "So what do you suggest we do?" 

Paul pointed as a spot opened up and Daniel slid into it smoothly. "We cool off for a bit." 

"Paul..." Daniel stopped in mid-motion, his hand on the car keys in the ignition. "What do you mean?" 

Sighing, Paul placed his hand over Daniel's, a risk in a public place, but one he was willing to take for the moment. "This isn't a break, Daniel. But you know he'll be watching. And if he has a key to your apartment, I'd rather not risk the chance of him walking in on us." 

Daniel shuddered, yeah, that would be very bad. "Ok, understood." 

"I think we should say bye here, ok?" Paul whispered, touching Daniel's cheek briefly before turning to open the door. "Thank you for the ride, Dr. Jackson. 

So this is how it was going to be now: walking on eggshells, worried that they were being observed. Of course, knowing Jack, he couldn't put that past him. "Have a good trip, Major Davis. Stay safe." 

Paul just nodded as he grabbed his luggage from the backseat. Daniel got out of the car and watched at his lover walked into the airport. He waved, then leaned against the hood of the car. He was going to kill Jack O'Neill, simply kill him. Some friend he turned out to be. 

Unless Paul was right about Jack having an ulterior motive. And if that were true, well Daniel wasn't sure exactly what he could do. 

End   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Starblade


End file.
